The Prince and the Pauper
by Sugar Faerie
Summary: An Alternate Reality Fic
1. Default Chapter Title

The Prince and the Pauper by Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. DON'T SUE!!! Sailor Moon is the property of DIC and Japan. I am not profitting from this story. 

Note: This story might start off dull, but see for yourself. 

Now on to the story... 

"" = speaking 

= thinking [] = Author's notes -- = other pont of veiw 

The Prince and the Pauper - Chapter 1 

"My life is so boring! [Mine too.] Guard! Bring to me one of the commoners from the market. At least this will make the day a bit more interesting," Prince Darien thought out loud. 

"Sire, here is a common boy," Darien's guard, Rick, said, bringing a young dark-haired boy into the throne room. 

"Good day, Your Majesty, my name is Trever," the young man said, bowing in the honour of the royal Prince. 

"You may leave now, Richard. Sir Trever, you may call me Darien," Darien said. 

Once Rick had left, Trever and Darien talked about the lives they led. Finally... Darien got interested in Trever's life and asked to switch places. At first, Trever disaggreed. Darien told Trever about the life of a Royal Prince, and then Trever finally agreed to switch places, but just for about a week. 

* * * 

Darien thought. 

"Trever, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! Bunny's arrived. Aren't you excited?" an old man asked Darien. 

"Hello, Father!" Darien replied, trying to think of something to say, but the man grabbed him and dragged him off. 

* * * 

"Ohhh, Rei! Yuo make me soo mad! Why do you always have to tease me?" a blond, meatballheaded, young 14 year old girl. 

"Oh, Bunny! Grow up!" a brunette yelled at the blond and a raven-haired girl, Rei. Bunny stuck her toung out at Rei, who returned the gesture, causing an all-out toung war. 

"Lita, give it up, Bunny'll never learn. Even a really dim person would know that," Mina, another blond with a bright red bow in her hair, said to the brunette. 

"Ohh, look at those hot guys over there!" Lita squealed, pointing at a group of men. "The brunette looks like my old boyfriend." 

"Hey, Bunny, isn't one of them Trever?" a girl with blue hair asked, standing beside Mina. 

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Bunny confermed. "Come on, let's go and say hello!" and she ran off with the other girls following. 

--- 

"So we're all set for tomorrow, Trev?" a well built brunettte asked Darien. 

"Sure, Ken," Darien replied. 

"Umm... if you don't mind my asking, why are there a group of girls running toward us?" Greg asked. 

"Hi, Trev! How've ya been?" the blond with buns said, running up to Darien, and squeezing the breath out of him. 

"Bunny! Let him breath!" the other blond girl giggled. 

"Oh, right. Sorry, Trev," Bunny giggled. 

"Your so conceited, Bunny!" A raven-haired girl mocked. 

"Just shut up, Rei! If that's even possible," Bunny shot back. 

"Of course that's possible, nothing is impossible, but I just don't feel like it," Rei replied. 

"I'll believe it when I see it!" 

"Break it up!" Darien said. 

"Women!" the whole group of boys said in unison. 

"Shut up, Trever Alexander Ecel!" Rei and Bunny yelled at him. The rest of the girls shot the boys dirty looks. 

"What did you say?" Lita demanded. The boys took off, being closly followed by a very outraged group of dangerous young women. 

* * * 

"I see you are home! Finally! Lunch's ready!" Trever's mother commented, seeing Bunny and Darien run into the room, out of breath. 

"Looks delicious, Aunt Mary!" BUnny cried. "But I'm not hungry." 

"That's a first! Are you on drugs or something? The world must be coming to an end, Bunny's not hungry! Head for the bomb shelter!" Bunny's cousin, Frank, said dramaticly. 

"Oh, Frank! Hey, I know! I have a perfect girl for you, her name is Rei. Since you both are from SnottyVille, maybe I could set you two up!" Bunny yelled at Frank, going up to her room. 

"Bunny, I forgot to tell you! Lita's family is coming over for dinner!" Mrs. Ecel called up to Bunny. 

"Really? I can finally meet Lita's brother, Andrew!" Bunny squealed, from upstairs. 

* * * 

"Lita! You're finally here! Come on! I wanna show you a picture of Rei I drew!" Bunny called, coming downstairs in a dress much later. 

"Hi, Bunny! Meet my big bro, Drew! Actually, his name is Andrew, but call him Drew for short," Lita commented, shoving a blushing, blond young man forward. 

"Uh... Hi, nice to meet you, Bunny!" Andrew mumbled. 

"Hi, Drew! Want to join us? or would you rather join Frank in his little world?" Darien joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Umm... I guess I'll... umm... join you," Andrew muttered, stuttering. 

* * * 

"Oh, Lita! Isn't this fun?!? With the wind blowing gently through your hair, blowing all your troubles from your mind?" Bunny yelled at her friend. Everybody had gone horseback riding. Lita and Bunny were far ahead of the group. 

"We better slow down, our horses are getting tired," Lita commented. 

* * * 

"So, Drew, do you have a crush on Bunny?" Darien boldly asked. 

"What makes you say that?" Andrew answered, his eyes not looking up from the road ahead of them. 

"Well, It's kind of ovious by the way you look at her and the way you blush every time she talks to you," Darien said. 

Andrew just blushed a deep shade of crimson. 

"See, even when we talk about her, you blush! If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in love with-" Darien was interrupted by a scream, then another. 

"Lita! Bunny! Are you alright?" Andrew yelled, galloping off. He found Lita lying semi-concious on the ground, beside her horse. 

"Lita! What happened?" Darien asked. 

"I don't know... he jumped out from the bushes... grabbed her... take her... prisoner..." Lita managed through sobs. 

"Don't touch me, Coil! I'm warning you!" Bunny's voice was carried by the wind. Darien, Andrew, and Lita crawled toward her voice to see her shouting at a man who had his arms around her. Then she shoved him, hard. 

"Do not resist! We were meant to be! We were betrothed! Your mother betrothed us!" The man, apparantly named Coil, said. 

"I do not care! I have no mother, no family! That cat said so!" Bunny said, pionting at Luna, a cat. 

"Oh, so now cats can talk, eh?" Coil laughed. 

"Bunny! Trev! Lita! Andrew! Where are you?" Frank's voice called. 

Coil jumped into a portal that suddenly appeared in mid-air. 

________________________ 

That's all for now, but expect the rest soon. 

Luv, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Email: Sailor_nept@hotmail.com 

Web: http://www.kittyandkat.cjb.net 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Prince and the Pauper by Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! DO NOT SUE!!!! Sailor Moon is the property of DIC. 

Note : this story will be a bit more interesting. 

Now on to the story... 

The Prince and the Pauper - Chapter 2 

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're actually going to a ball!!! I'm so excited!" Lita and Mina screamed a week later. 

Darien had fallen in love with Bunny, but tried to hide it, knowing that it would never work out. He was only allowed to marry royalty. 

"Yeah, isn't it cool? The Moon Queen is going to be there!" Amy said. "I wonder if I could have an exclusive interveiw." 

"Since your so smart, I bet she'll let you!" Bunny commented. 

* * * 

"Mina, you look gorgeous!" Lita squealed. The girls were all getting ready for the ball. 

They were putting on their dresses. Mina wore an orange dress that hugged her like a second skin, then billowed out at the bottom. Lita wore a forest green dress with puffy sleeves. Rei wore an oldfashioned red and white dress. And Amy wore a simple light blue spagetti strap dress. 

"You guys look great!" a voice said from the doorway. Everyone just stared at Bunny. She had on a gold and silver off-the-shoulder dress that beautifully accented her curves and face. For once her hair was down, cascading down her back like a beautiful golden waterfall. Her hair just barely reached her ankles. 

"So do you!" Mina exclaimed. 

* * * 

"Guys, come on, let's go talk to those people over there!" Bunny said, pulling 2 of her friends along with her. "Hi! I'm Bunny, and these are my friends, Amy and Mina. 

"Hello! I'm Susan, and this is Michelle, Hellen and Alex," a girl with dark green hair replied, pionting at a girl with blue-green hair, and a girl with dark purple hair and another with short blond hair. 

* * * 

"I can't believe we have so much in common, Alex!" Bunny said about an hour later. "Do you want to dance?" she asked the woman who wore a tuxedo, and had short blond hair. Her resemblance to a man was unnerving. 

"You do know that I am a woman, right, Bunny?" Alex asked. 

"Of course!" Bunny replied, as they danced. 

"The Queen would like your attention!" a servant announced. Everything became quiet as the Queen walked regally down the isle. She looked at every girl. 

"She is the one" the Queen announced, indicating at Bunny. "Girl! Bring your companions!" 

As Bunny, Rei, Lita, Mina, Ami, Alex, Hellen, Michelle and Susan walked toward the Queen they all looked at one another. 

"Girl! Step forward!" the Queen commanded, standing infrond of the group. Bunny stepped forward, looking nervous. The Queen waved her hand above Bunny's forehead and a cresent moon appeared there! 

"The Moon Princess!" the servant gasped, then bowed. 

"What?" Bunny asked, but the Queen moved on, waving her hand above each of the other girls's heads. 

"The Princess of Mars!" she said to Rei. "Of Jupiter!" to Lita. 

"Of Venus!" to Mina. 

"Of Mercury!" to Amy. 

"Of Uranus!" to Alex. 

"Of Saturn!" to Hellen. 

"Of Neptune!" to Michelle. 

"And the Princess of Pluto!" she said to Susan. 

"Oh!" they all gasped. 

"Yes, it's true! Finally everything makes sense!" all of the princesses looked at Bunny. She had changed from her ball gown to a gown and hairstyle similar to the Moon Queen's. 

"So you've finally figured everything out, huh, Serenity? That will make things much easier!" a voice yelled from above them. 

"Prince Coil!" she gasped, looking up at the figure. 

"Prince?" everyone gasped. 

"I'll be taking you now!" he said, grabbing her and then suddenly dissapearing. 

"Who is Trever, the Prince of the Stars?" the Queen asked. "He is the only one who can save her." 

All of the remaining princesses pointed at Darien. 

"Trever? No this is not him!" the Queen declared, seeing the sign of earth on his forehead, "This is the Prince of Earth!" 

"No! That cannot be!" The guard, Rick, yelled. 

"But it is true!" the real Trever said. 

"Trev!" the Queen yelled, hugging her son. 

"That's what Bunny used to call me," Trever said, sadly. 

"We will get her back! I promise!" The Princess of Uranus, Alex, declared farcefully. 

"Not yet! Princesses, you must train as the Sailor Soilders first!" The Queen said. 

* * * 

2 years later... 

"We're finally ready to fight! I hope we get Meatballhead back!," Sailor Mars, Rei, said. "I Miss her!" 

"So do I!" Sailor Venus, Mina, whined. 

"Me too!" Sailor Mercury, Amy, agreed. 

"Me three!" Sailor Jupiter, Lita, added. 

________________ 

Like it? Hate it? Can't do anything about it if you don't tell me! 

Luv, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Email: Sailor_nept@hotmail.com 

Web: http://www.kittyandkat.cjb.net 


End file.
